Summer Madness
by purplerainrose
Summary: Julie hoped for a nice summer vacation. Her best friend is staying with her and they are both THG fans. However, jokingly wishing with a necklace. They have thrown the THG characters into their world. Chaos and Fun are set in Julie's summer.
1. Wishing with a wacky necklace is fun

Summer Madness

Summary:Julie hoped for a nice summer vacation. Her best friend is staying with her and they are both THG fans. However, jokingly wishing with a necklace. They have thrown the THG characters into their world. Chaos and Fun are set in Julie's summer. Julie must also think about how they are going to get them back into their own world.

Chapter One -Wishing with a wacky necklace is always fun

"Oh yeah, sing it Willie! On the road again" the redhead head sang as she kept snapping her fingers to the beat. I laughed as I turned off the intersection of the highway. My best friend would be staying with me, while my parents were staying in England doing something for their job. I'm surprised they let me stay home, plus let my best friend stay with me.

"Are we almost there?" a male voice asked from the backseat

I looked in the front mirror at the teen, who was half asleep in the back. I almost forgot about Ethan, Hope's brother. He was also staying with us. I nodded and drove down a dirt pathway crossing a wooden old bridge.

"Here we are!" Hope squealed clapping her hands

In front of us was an old styled Victorian house that had a wrapped around porch and was barricaded on both sides' with trees. Three balconies were placed in front of three big windows the sun shined bounced off the windows making it glow in a mysterious way. Yup, my parents picked something kind of freaky!

"Hope did you have to squeal so loud you big dope" the boy in the backseat scowled his tan face scrunched into an angry scowl "Besides this place it's too big for just the three of us"

Hope stuck out her tongue at him and jumped out of the car

"Stop your whining and come on Ethan, besides it's not our fault you decided to go partying the night before we left." I reprimanded

Ethan muttered a 'whatever' and grabbed his suitcase; I sigh and followed the siblings up the stairs to my house. We stood in front of the glass doors before Hope opened them and dropped her bags in the foyer.

"Tour time" Hope sang in a sing song voice

I smiled knowing that Hope and Ethan had both been here before and every time they come over here they still act like they've never been to my house.

Hope followed me while motioning for Ethan to come on. The foyer walls were painted white, a Persian rug was placed in the middle of the ivory marble floor. A table with marble top and gold legs in the center, we walked further on and into the living room. I laughed at the furniture in here; the room was totally different than in the foyer. The living room right off the main hallway had been painted a color matching the cream colored love seat and couch. On the table were various pictures of us and my parents at the family's house in Greece. A glass coffee table sat in the middle of the room in front of the couch on an Oriental rug. A huge flat screen plasma TV was hung on the right wall facing the rest of the room for everyone.

They walked further on examining the mini rooms in the colossal house. After that they ended back in the foyer gathering their things that were in boxes.

"Let's get a move on bro" Hope chirped excitedly carrying a box

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"JULES! GUESS WHAT I FOUND!" Hope screamed running into the kitchen holding a wacky piece of jewelry. Dropping the cereal box I had been munching on, I asked

"What is it?"

"It's your great grandmother's necklace." She exclaimed practically throwing the thing at me. I caught it and examined it; it was a gold heart-shaped necklace with a multicolored jewel set in the middle. The jewel gleamed in the kitchen light as I twirled it around, of course I remember it. It was my great grandmother's precious necklace, she said it was good luck and made any wish come true.

"You mean the one she said made any wish come true." I smiled twirling it again

"uhh Huh" Hope nodded

"Do you honestly believe my crazy great grandmother?" I questioned

"UHHH Yeah I do!" Hope said

Hope believed everything was magical, but who was I too stomped on her beliefs. I smirked thinking of way back when I told Hope I was part Greek, she basically jumped up and down with excitement.

_Flashback_

_It was the second week for me in California, I had just moved all the way from Athens, Greece. Hope and I were just getting to know each other. It was a cold winter night and we had just come back from sledding. _

_"Hey, Julie" Hope said stirring her hot coco_

_"Yeah?" I asked_

_"What's your heritage?" Hope asked her blue eyes shining with curiosity _

_I bit my lip contemplating if I should tell her the truth or exaggerate, because my mom was African American and my dad was Greek. It really amazed me when people didn't know what I was. _

_"Hmm I'm black and Greek" I answered _

_"That's so cool! Do you like know Greek magic or something! OOOOOHHH! Are you related to a god?" she asked smiling_

_"No" I giggled _

_"That sucks" Hope said "Let's go bother my brother Ethan" she said getting up_

_End of Flashback_

"Jules! Jules stop right there missy!" Hope commanded

I stopped walking and rested my hand on the stair railing,

"Listen what happen if this really does work?" Hope said waving it in my face. Nothing magical happened in this world, this is reality. I rolled my eyes

"Hope it's not magical."

"It is and I'll prove it" Hope said determination sparked in her blue eyes

I threw my hands in the air knowing Hope was not going to give up without being proved wrong. I drummed my fingers on the banister thinking about the little necklace.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"I've got it!" Hope exclaimed slamming her palms together

"Got what?" Ethan question

"She thinks my great grandmother's necklace is magical" I explained

Right now we were all sitting in the living room lazing around. All around us are Chinese take-out boxes. I was too lazy to cook and Ethan decided he needed food or he was going to die.

"Yes I'm going to show it to you now" Hope said running out of the room

"This is going to a disaster" Ethan mumbled with a mouth full of noodles in his mouth. I smiled and playfully punched him in the arm,

"Leave your sister alone" I teased

"But she's your friend" he scoffed pinching my cheek

"Do it again and I'll hurt you" I threatened keeping my face straight even though it was itching to breaking out into a smile. He raised one bronze eyebrow and laughed

"I'll be waiting for it, princess" he teased taking tugging on my barrette clip

Hope reappeared carrying a book tucked under her arm. I raised my eyebrow

"What's with the book?" I asked pointing a chopstick at her

She didn't reply and dropped it on the ground. A copy of the hunger games clanked on the floor. On her face was 'I'm going to prove you wrong' look.

"Now I'm going to show you how this thing works." Hope stated lifting the necklace over the book she muttered a few words under her breathe and nothing happen.

"Really? You stopped me from eating so you could do that" Ethan sighed

"Shut it Ethan" Hope looked at me "How about you do it, Jules" Hope suggested giving the necklace to me.

I grabbed the necklace and started swirling it around the book, "what was your wish?" I asked

"My wish is for all the characters to come to our world. To life" Hope smiled

I raised my brow and just shrugged and kept swirling the necklace around the book, before I knew it the necklace started to glow a bright green color and warmth spread through me. The book lifted off the ground engulfed in a white light. I let out a gasp as I dropped the necklace. The necklace stopped glowing as did the book too.

"I told you guys!" Hope hopped up jumping up and down "Magic is real!"

_Boom_

_Boom_

I jumped as lightening lit up the whole sky in an eerie way. The sky was a million shades of gray, painting its own pictures in the clouds. The similar smell of cut grass lingers in the air blowing from the open windows. I can hear the raindrops start to fall. As they kept hitting the roof it was loud and it sounded like crumpling tin foil.

"Nice magic trick" Ethan said chuckling

"It wasn't a magic trick! It was real. Now we wait" Hope smiled rubbing her hands together

Right now Hope sounded like a crazy person, that actually had a damn point! The necklace I so believe was a stupid piece of jewelry, turned out to be magical. Bullshit! This piece of jewelry was still a stupid piece of jewelry. I don't believe in magic.

"Hope, it probably has a light bulb or something in it to make it glow" I explain holding the necklace. When I touched the stone a slight hiss emerged from it. A searing hot pain went through me and I dropped the necklace clutching my hand. I could still feel the pain.

"Are you okay?" Ethan asked scooting over and examining my hand

The pain was still there. I felt blood seep through my enclose hand and I groan knowing that it wasn't just a slight burn.

"Come on I'll bandage it for you" Ethan said grabbing my hand and helping me up.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Isn't Benjamin Stone so sexy?" Hope squealed pulling out the poster of the shirtless blonde.

"Come on! I'm hotter than that" Ethan snorted getting up

We were now in Hope's room helping her unpack and just talking. We didn't speak much about the creepy thing that happened in the living room. It was still raining outside which dampened my mood and even worst was this stupid bandage that Ethan bandaged for me. I sat Indian style on Hope's unmade bed watching reruns of Nine lives of Chloe King. There was nothing else on anyway and I couldn't exactly see with Ethan in my way.

"Move outta the way" I ordered

"You can see, I'm made of glass ya know" Ethan joked putting his hands on his hips in a feminine manner

Hope stifled a laugh and I smirked

"Don't be a smartass" I said

Ethan stuck out his tongue and exited the room probably to unpack too. Exhausted from everything that happened today I slowly walked out of Hope's bedroom and into my own. The only thing that's made up is my bed and I crawled into it, feeling tired I fell asleep.

Something or should I say someone was shaking me out of a peaceful sleep.

"Hey! Jules! Wake up!" someone was yelling in my face. I knew that voice all too well; my eyes flew open to Hope's voice. Of course she was sitting on me,

"Why are you waking me up in all hours of the morning?" I said trying to rub the stuff out the corner of my eyes.

"First it's 4:00 in the morning. Second, I think we have intruders downstairs." Hope answered

* * *

><p>This came to me this afternoon and I just had to write the first chapter! The second chapter will be up either today or tomorrow. I haven't decided yet! :)<p>

What do you guys think so far? It is good or is it bad? Please tell me! Your advise is always taken into consideration.

Anyway, for those who are reading my other fanfic 'Rebirth'. Don't worry I haven't abandon it! Actually I'm really sorry about leaving you guys for soo long! But I'm back and I will being getting back to writing it. Also I think I might rewrite it.


	2. Wish come true?

Summer Madness

Summary:Julie hoped for a nice summer vacation. Her best friend is staying with her and they are both THG fans. However, jokingly wishing with a necklace. They have thrown the THG characters into their world. Chaos and Fun are set in Julie's summer. Julie must also think about how they are going to get them back into their own world.

Chapter Two - Wish come true?

_Bang!_

_Crash!_

I groaned just great! My door swung open making us both jump. Ethan came rushing in his red hair dishevel and he only wore pajamas pants.

"We have to go down there" he said

I nodded throwing the covers off me and sliding off the bed. I threw on a sweatshirt and tied my hair into a messy bun. We padded down the hallway and crouched down at the top of the stairs hearing a shuffling of feet. We hear something break.

"Nice going there, lover boy!" Ethan's eyebrows knitted together

"Whatever" someone grumbled

We had no weapons and we were defenseless against these intruders, Hope tip toed down the stairs and around the corner stopping at the threshold of the entrance way to the living, we closely followed her. There in our living room were 10 figures all facing away from us. We could see there dark figures move as some were talking and others bickering. From the voices I could tell that there were 5 men and 5 women. Okay we were being robbed and my cell phone was dead, just peachy! Hope turned to us,

"I say we try to reason with them. If that doesn't work one of us runs up stairs and gets my phone." Hope explains

"Are you crazy! They could be armed!" I whisper yelled

"Yeah right." Hope scoffed turning around before Ethan or me could grab her

Hope flicked on the light, brighten the living room. 10 figures were gathered in our living room.

"What the hell?" Ethan said

He looked dumbfounded and was looking back and forth between Hope and me. I was just as confused as he was; there were ten random people in our living room. They all had on tattered clothes and were ready to pounce.

"Again, I say what the hell?" Ethan repeated

I elbowed him and gave him a 'shut up' look. We exchange looks taking in each others' appearance. An olive tone girl stepped forward, her black hair was was braided to her waist and grey eyes looked around in curiosity.

"Where are we?" she asked

"Springway, New york" Ethan answered

They were silent for a minute, until I asked another question

"What are you doing here?"

"We don't know. We were just suddenly here" a tall blonde girl answered

"In our living room?" Hope asked

"Ah! Yeah" a dark haired girl said rolling her eyes

_What a bitch._ I thought

I looked around the room examining the group of strangers, same clothes. _Odd?_ Two boys were monstrous in size and looked muscular too. There looked to be a twelve year old, another boy with olive skin tone was standing near the girl with the black braid. The brunette girl who had a nasty attitude was standing near the tall blonde girl. A broad shouldered boy stood next to a redhead, while she stood next to the dark skin twelve year old. Lastly a tall boy stood next to one of the monstrous males.

It felt like something clicked, they looked so familiar and yet I couldn't put a name to either of them. I tapped Hope's shoulder and whispered

"Don't they look familiar?"

She looked at me for a second and then as if a light bulb went off in her head she started freaking out.

"Oh my god! Jules! We have the THG characters in our house!" Hope exclaimed bouncing on her heels

"Are you serious!" Ethan said "Do you know what this means?"

I nodded actually having to agree with Hope, the little magic trick had a strong effect. Now we had 10 characters from the Hunger Games in our house

"What do we do now?" I asked turning towards Ethan and Hope

"I don't know" They both said

"What District are we in?" The broad shouldered boy asked

"District?" Ethan question he turned towards me

Ethan knew little to nothing about the hunger games trilogy; he was as clueless as a bag of rocks.

"There are no Districts." Hope laughed

"That's impossible" The blonde bulking boy snarled

"No she's telling the truth" I explained "There is no Panem. There are no games here, we have 50 states united making us the United States of America."

Shock crossed all their faces as the news sunk in before clueless set in next.

"Where, Where do we go?" the redhead spoke

"We'll just put you in a motel." Ethan said nodding his head in a 'yes' manner

* * *

><p>Ok guys this was my second chapter, how do you like it so far? Please tell me! Your advise is always taken into consideration. :) Woah! Almost, forgot! Thank you booknerd14 for reviewing!<p>

Also in chapter one, the song Hope was singing to was 'On the road again' by Willie Nelson. It's a great song, I love it. Anyways, until next time!

Bye,

purplerainrose


	3. Surprise!

Summer Madness

Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins owns The Hunger Games, I do not.

Summary:Julie hoped for a nice summer vacation. Her best friend is staying with her and they are both THG fans. However, jokingly wishing with a necklace. They have thrown the THG characters into their world. Chaos and Fun are set in Julie's summer. Julie must also think about how they are going to get them back into their own world.

Chapter Three - Surprise!

**Julie's Pov **

"No, they are more than welcome to stay here" Hope counters

"Good" the black headed girl breathes out

"What are your names?" the olive tone boy asks

"Julie"

"Hope"

"Ethan"

"What kind of names are those?" the tall blonde girl laughs

I quirk an eyebrow at her and ask "What's your name?"

"Glimmer"

Ethan scratched his head and coughs trying to cover a laugh

"For your 411 what kind of name is that?" Ethan teases "This is the 20th century not what ever year you come from."

Half of the group snickers while the other group glared, did I sense a split in the group?

"Alright guys just go around the room and introduce yourself." Hope instructs

The blonde bulking boy was named Cato, the brunette was Clove. The girl with the braid was Katniss and next to her was the olive tone boy named Gale. The broad shouldered boy who was standing near the redhead was named Peeta and the redhead was named Emma aka Foxface. The little twelve years old was named Rue and next to her was the other giant named Thresh. Finally the tall lanky one was named Marvel.

I observe the group one more time and notice that Katniss, Gale and Peeta are the only ones that have on perfectly good clothing on and it's not ripped or stain clothes; like the rest of the group. What was going on here? What had we done?

"So. What were you guys up to?" Hope asks

We heard Marvel muttered something under his breathes.

"What?" Ethan asks cupping a hand to his hand

"I said, we are supposed to be dead" He spoke up this time raising his head

Oh just great! We had wished dead people back from The Hunger Games. Which would mean that Katniss and Peeta had just gotten home, or had won the games shortly after.

"So you mean to tell me you guys are dead. Oh bloody hell" Ethan shouts raking his hand through his copper hair.

"Why don't you guys have dirty clothes like them?" Hope questions turning to Katniss and Peeta

"Well you see" Katniss pauses "Peeta and I had won the games and we had just settled back into Victor's Village"

A collective gasps were heard around the room. Glimmer tugs at the end of her hair "This has never happened in the history of games."

"Well Glimmer you missed the announcement about two victors from the same district would get to win." Cato smirks

Glimmer glares at him and was ready to retort before Clove cuts in "So they actually let two tributes win and didn't go back on their word."

"After all it is the Capitol" Emma adds

Katniss looks at Peeta and they exchange glances "They did go back on their word"

"However we threatened to eat the berries and they had to apply to the rule change and made both of us victors." Peeta finishs

"Well that's a surprise of a lifetime" Marvel chuckles

"A surprise, more like repeat of the end of Romeo and Juliet" Ethan speaks up

The tributes look at like he's strange, but Ethan had a point. I had never looked at it like that.

"Romeo and Juliet loved each other dearly and couldn't live without each other. However because Romeo thinks Juliet committed suicide Romeo couldn't bear to live and he drinks the poison. Since Juliet was only drugged and Romeo didn't get the message in time he takes his own life. Then when Juliet wakes up and finds Romeo her one true love dead she stabs herself with a dagger." Ethan explains

Hope and I both look at Ethan, who usually doesn't use his brain for nothing. Surprises indeed! If you add it up correctly Romeo equaling Peeta and Juliet equaling Katniss, BAM! STARCROSS LOVERS! Capitol want a good love story they're suckers for it, meaning if they both died it would be a tragedy and the Capitol wouldn't be happy.

"Wow. You played them like a fiddle. All for the cameras, huh lover boy" Cato laughs throwing his arm around his shoulder gripping it.

Peeta moves from under Cato grip and glares "We are not lovers and nowhere near it"

Katniss doesn't say anything for a long time and averts her eyes from him. Ouch! Cloves chuckles "Aww! Lover boy you upset."

"My names not lover boy, I have a name" Peeta grumbles

"Since you will be staying with us, we have rules." I hear grunts and groans as I continue "Rule 1: No fighting. Rule 2: No torturing, killing, regardless of how much you want to kill. It's not permitted here or there will serious consequences. 3. No trashing my house. My parents would kill me if they knew what was going on. Rule 4: You guys have to listen to us. We are your guide to this world." I finish I hear complaints and I'm not liking this, I sigh shaking my head.

I rub my face, feeling tired and lean into Hope whispering "We should really go to bed."

She nods her head and whispers back "Yeah, I'm getting pretty tired and their getting reckless since you laid down the rules."

**~OOOOOOOOOO~**

This was a big group and there were only six bedrooms beside the attic.

"There are ten of you and only six bedrooms, you guys can share." I say as they followed us in the hall.

"If you're paring with a female, no funny business. Especially if you're next to my bedroom, some of us like our rest." Ethan teases a lopsided grin on his face

I shook my head as the big group started pairing up,

Glimmer and Katniss were in the room next to mine, Thresh and Marvel were next to Ethan's room.

"Houston we have a problem" Hope jokes nudging me

"Yeah we do, there are no more bedrooms available and there are six of you."

"We could always share." Hope says

"I'll share my room with Gale." Ethan concludes leading him into his room

"Cato and Peeta can have the room next to mine" Hope says opening her door "I'll share my room with Emma"

I look at Clove and Rue "I guess you're stuck with me"

I lead them into my room, where my beanie bag was set up near the bay window bed.

"What is this?" Clove asks sitting on the beanie bag and yelps when she begins to sink into it. She jumps back up immediately and instantly goes to her leg where her knives would have been.

"It's a beanie bag" I smile sitting on my bed

"Cool bed" Rue says jumping on it

"Thanks" I smile and yawn

"I think we should go to sleep" Rue suggests sliding under the covers

I nod and do the same while Clove goes over to the bay window bed.

We decide to call it quits for today and rest, as I drift into sleep. A thought pops into my head.

_This was going to no ordinary summer_

* * *

><p><strong>My thanks to: Green nook, booknerd14, um... and Saving Grace (though it looks like you reviewed the wrong story) haha but thanks anyway. U appropriate it. <strong>

**Thank you guys for reviewing so far and I'm glad you like this story so far.  
><strong>

This is my third chapter! So does anybody have a clue to why I paired Katniss with Glimmer, Marvel with Thresh, and Peeta and Cato for roommates?

Okay, so to the readers who already read this, I went back and edited it and added some things in here. I really tried my best not to loosely put the story together.

So I had spring vacation week before last and I did absolutely nothing, besides have chapter four ready and I never posted it because I uh hung out with friends and went to bonfires and yeah. Ugh tomorrow I'm not certain if I'll update because I'm going to be busy! Please Read and Review!

Bye,

purplerainrose


End file.
